christianityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Rodgertutt
If you cannot love an eternal torment god--rodgertutt 15:21, December 14, 2009 (UTC) For the first 500 years after Christ, universalism was the prevailing doctrine believed and taught by the Christian church. These online books also explain why and how this changed. http://www.tentmaker.org/books/Prevailing.html http://www.tentmaker.org/articles/how_hell_became_eternal_vincent.htm http://www.thetencommandmentsministry.us/ministry/free_bible/whence_eternity http://www.tentmaker.org/books/time/Time_13.html http://www.gtft.org/Library/miscellaneous/ChurchFathers.htm http://www.tentmaker.org/books/OriginandHistory.html http://www.tentmaker.org/books/DoctrineOfRetribution.htm Universalism The Prevailing Doctrine Of The Christian Church During Its First Five Hundred Years The author, J.W. Hanson wrote “The purpose of this book is to present the evidence of the prevalence in the early centuries of the Christian church, of the doctrine of the final holiness of all mankind. The author believes that the following pages show that Universal Restitution was the faith of the early Christians for at least the First Five Hundred Years of the Christian era. He has aimed to present irrefragable proofs that the doctrine of Universal Salvation was the prevalent sentiment of the primitive Christian church. The salient statements and facts in all which will be found in these pages show that the most and ablest of the early fathers found the deliverance of all mankind from sin and sorrow specifically revealed in the Christian Scriptures.” And they were reading the Bible in its original language. TRACING UNIVERSALIST THOUGHT THROUGH CHURCH HISTORY Well known Christian church leaders who believed and taught Biblical universalism. Including a separate list of famous people embracing Christian universalism. http://www.tentmaker.org/tracts/Universalists.html THE WRITINGS OF DOZENS OF TEACHERS OF CHRISTIAN BIBLICAL UNIVERSALISM GOD’S TRUTH LIBRARY http://www.gtft.org/Library/index1.html IN THE GARDEN http://www.gtft.org/InTheGarden/index.html A TREASURE HOUSE OF CHRISTIAN BIBLICAL UNIVERSALISM ARTICLES http://www.auburn.edu/~allenkc/articles2.html Up until now, after reading this post, many believers in eternal torment have said something like, “I truly sympathize with your sufferings, but it’s what the Bible says that matters, not whether or not it makes you suffer.” That’s why I want to say right at the outset that many of the links posted here show that a correctly (literally, not interpretively) translated Bible actually teaches universal salvation, not eternal torment, or even annihilation. I’m 71 years old. The idea that God lets anyone suffer forever has caused me more suffering, including a twelve year nervous breakdown 1966-78, than all the other sufferings of my life combined. This suffering was caused by the fear produced by not being able to love a god who would let anyone suffer forever and wondering what this god would do to me for not being able to love him. Even though I was and am trusting for my salvation in what Jesus accomplished by His death and resurrection, through the power in the blood of His cross, I was, and still am unable to love a god who would let anyone suffer forever. Here are testimonies similar to mine. http://www.tentmaker.org/articles/hells_fruit.html http://greater-emmanuel.org/Hope4You/consequences.html If you are like me and cannot love a god who would let anyone suffer forever, you can copy and paste (if necessary) the following urls into the address bar and find out that a literally (not interpretively) translated Bible actually teaches universal salvation, not even annihilation. Copy and paste into Google THE SAVIOUR OF THE WORLD SERIES If necessary, copy and paste the following urls into the address bar. http://www.tentmaker.org/articles/savior-of-the-world/circularity.htm At the top and bottom of that same THE SAVIOUR OF THE WORLD page, there is the following link to fourteen other writings in the same series that deal with the many aspects this same subject. http://www.tentmaker.org/articles/savior-of-the-world/index.htm Don’t kid yourself. If anyone suffers forever JESUS IS DOING IT TO THEM http://www.tentmaker.org/articles/savior-of-the-world/circularity.htm THE GOD THAT CALVINIST AND ARMINIAN ETERNAL TORMENTORS PROFESS TO LOVE The eternal torment theology of the Arminian Christian relies on so-called “free will” and luck. The god that Arminian eternal tormentors profess to love says to his fallen creatures “Unless you are lucky enough to find out about my son during this lifetime, and even if you are that lucky, if you don’t have the good sense to cooperate with my son properly before you die, then I am going to raise you from the dead and I will sustain you alive in an inescapable state of eternal torment forever.” The eternal torment theology of the Calvinist Christian relies on God alone, not “free will” at all. It is summed up by the word TULIP: Total depravity, Unconditional election, Limited atonement, Irresistible grace, and the Perseverance of the elect. The god that Calvinistic eternal tormentors profess to love says to his fallen creatures "I created most of you for the purpose of torturing you forever. However, I am going to choose a few of you undeserving ones to go to heaven where you will be happy forever." John Calvin said there will be infants a span long in hell because they were not among the elect. (A span is the distance between the tip of the thumb to the tip of the little finger.) And then both the Arminian and Calvinistic eternal tormentors say that the feelings that they have for this god of theirs is “love.” To read a description of eternal torment combination Calv-Arminianism see ABSOLUTE ASSURANCE IN JESUS CHRIST – Charles Slagle http://www.tentmaker.org/books/Absolute-Assurance-in-Jesus-Christ.html This next url sums up the end result of all three http://www.tentmaker.org/articles/savior-of-the-world/circularity.htm Without God’s sustaining power everyone would cease to exist. So if anyone were to suffer forever, our all-powerful God (Who is Love in essence, not just loving) would be fully 100% responsible for it. We would have to conclude that any definition of the manifestation of “love-in-essence” includes eternally sustaining people alive in an inescapable state of suffering. What a travesty; what a revolting definition of love it is that God, Who is love personified, would grant any creature a will so strong that they can choose themselves into an irreversible state of never ending suffering (Arminian), or they deserve to suffer forever just by being born into the human race (Calvinist)! Thank God the Bible does not teach such an insane idea! Yes, God is just but He is not justice personified. However, God is Love personified. That is why He will temper all of His administrating of justice only to be for the good of the individual being judged. Here is what the God that universal transformationists love and worship with complete abandon will do. He will complete the process of salvation for the first fruits of election, (the remnant chosen by grace), after the first resurrection. Then He will complete the process of salvation for the non-elect after the great white throne judgment. For some, it will include an experience in the lake of fire. Jesus died on the cross and rose from the dead to guarantee that any necessary "kolasis aionian" (age-during corrective chastisement) will be 100% effective in changing wrong attitudes. All acts of sin have been forgiven for everyone. Attitudes cannot be forgiven. Attitudes must change. This is what the lake of fire which is the second death will do. It will last no longer than God sees is good for everyone involved. http://www.tentmaker.org/articles/savior-of-the-world/TheLakeOfFire-Eby.html You can Google up good articles on this subject by typing in kolasis aionian Also see http://www.tentmaker.org/articles/savior-of-the-world/index.htm For anyone who cannot love an endless-hell god --- BIBLICAL CHRISTIAN UNIVERSALIST RESOURCES Copy and paste the following urls into the address bar http://richardwaynegarganta.com/universalsalvation.htm http://www.christian-universalism.com/links.html http://www.christianuniversalist.org http://www.geocities.com/kencallen/inquire2.html Also see Information, and frequently asked questions in support of a correctly (literally, not interpretively) translated Bible teaching universal salvation, http://www.tentmaker.org/books/BibleThreateningsExplained.html Good news of God's love for all mankind - find it here at Tentmaker http://www.tentmaker.org/FAQ/index.html Quick Find: Links to Information on Hell and Universal Salvation http://www.tentmaker.org/bloglinks.htm http://www.tentmaker.org/ScholarsCorner.html http://www.tentmaker.org/sitemap.html http://www.tentmaker.org/articles/savior-of-the-world/index.htm (If necessary, copy and paste them into your address bar) and they will learn that the Bible actually teaches universal salvation instead, not even annihilation. Or, they will go to the search engine at the top of http://www.tentmaker.org and will type in a key word or phrase from any argument or scripture passage. Ten articles will come up refuting the claim that the Bible teaches eternal torment or annihilation. Then they may click to the next page and ten more articles will come up, and so on and so on for many pages. The many entries in my guestbook that is accessed towards the bottom of my front page at http://greater-emmanuel.org/Hope4You/ and the many entries at http://www.tentmaker.org/visitorcomments.htm show just how much this information is helping people. Also see http://www.tentmaker.org/articles/hells_fruit.html This was the information that enabled me to recover from a twelve year nervous breakdown 1966-78, and it gives me great joy to keep learning that it is helping more and more other people too!! I’m 71 years old. I am also going to guide you to the testimony of a man whose experience was almost identical to mine. Even the thought processes that took him into, through, and out of his breakdown are the same as mine. His name is Charles Slagle. He responds to the question, "Which view of salvation is true?" http://www.tentmaker.org/books/Absolute-Assurance-in-Jesus-Christ.html POST SCRIPT: For those of you who believe the Bible teaches annihilation rather than universal salvation, consider the following, http://www.tentmaker.org/books/EternalDeath.html